


Would You Like Butter With That?

by rimplay (winren)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, It's really just fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winren/pseuds/rimplay
Summary: Chanyeol always sees the same cute guy walk into the movie theatre, each time with someone different





	Would You Like Butter With That?

**Author's Note:**

> Super short one-shot I wrote for my friend last Christmas.

Chanyeol leaned on his hand, resting his elbow on the counter in front of him. His co-worker had gone to the bathroom, but he had left fifteen minutes ago. Chanyeol wasn’t mad. The cinema hadn’t reached its peak of business yet. It was a Monday and three in the afternoon. None of the movies really caught Chanyeol’s attention. It was a slow week and Chanyeol was thankful for that. 

 

A blue sports car ripped through the parking lot, causing Chanyeol to glare at it. The car parked two spaces to the front and out hopped two people. One boy had brown hair styled up and sunglasses hiding his eyes. The other boy had blonde hair and was shorter than the first. Chanyeol immediately recognized the boy with the blonde hair as someone who frequently visited the cinema. He was never alone and he never paid for his own ticket. 

 

The two made their way to the open box to buy their tickets. Chanyeol stood up straight already clicking on the screen to make it seem like he was busy. 

 

“Hello, how may I help you today?” Chanyeol asked when the two were close enough. The blonde boy was staring up at the box where the showtimes and movie titles were presented. 

 

“Two tickets to see the new Iron Man movie,” the one with sunglasses said, sliding over his card. 

 

Chanyeol took it and reached down for the 3D glasses. He handed the card and the glasses over along with their tickets. “Have a good time.”

 

\---

 

A week later and Chanyeol was working the snack section. It was the prime hour for movie times. The lines were packed and Chanyeol, along with four other people, were rushing behind the snack lines to fill everyone's orders. 

 

“Next, please! Hello. What may I get you to make your movie experience better?” Chanyeol asked, looking at the screen ready to punch in the order. 

 

“I’ll like two small popcorns; one with butter and the other one plain; two fountain drinks and maybe your number,” the person said, their voice raising at the end. 

 

Chanyeol looked up shocked. He saw the boy that always came to the theater with different people. His hair was now black and his sweater hung off his frame making him look smaller. The boy was blushing waiting for Chanyeol to answer. “It’s okay if you don’t want to give it to me,” the boy stated after a long pause, biting his lip. 

 

“No! It’s fine. Let me go get you your popcorn and drinks,” Chanyeol smiled, walking away from the cash register backward. He bumped into one of the co-workers. 

 

“Watch it,” the guy growled and pushed Chanyeol back. Chanyeol blushed and nodded walking over to the popcorn. He made the two small bags and placed them in the tray along with the two drinks. 

 

The boy handed over his card and Chanyeol swiped it printing out the receipt. He took the pen and flipped the receipt to the back and hastily wrote his number. He handed it over to the boy shyly. 

 

“Thanks. Expect a text from me,” The boy said, smiling and grabbing the popcorn and drinks. 

 

\---

 

Their third date and Chanyeol was standing outside the movie theater. This time he wasn't on the job. Instead, he was standing next to Baekhyun. 

 

The first date was out to get coffee and then a walk in the park. Baekhyun had texted him asking if he liked coffee and the next thing Chanyeol knew, he was sitting across Baekhyun and watching as the boy tried to lick whipped cream off his lip. 

 

The second date was at the park. Chanyeol thought it was cheesy. Baekhyun thought it was wonderful. 

 

It was. 

 

The third date and Baekhyun was already calling Chanyeol his boyfriend. 

 

“Haven't you already seen all these movies?” Chanyeol asked, looking at the movie posters. “Don't you got to the movies every week?”

 

“Yeah. My friends love the movies. They always offer to pay for me. I'm glad I was able to go every week. It meant I got to see you,” Baekhyun gushed, leaning up and kissing Chanyeol’s cheek. 

 

“Your friends? I thought you were on dates,” Chanyeol admitted. 

 

“Oh. I can see why you think that. They were all just friends.”

 

“This is a date right?” Chanyeol asked, leaning against Baekhyun. 

 

“Yes, Chanyeol. This is a date. I don't really kiss my friends. Only my boyfriend,” Baekhyun responded, smirking up at the taller. 

 

“So are you going to kiss me?”

 

“Maybe. Do you get a discount?” Baekhyun asked. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then yes, I'm going to kiss you.” 

 

Chanyeol stared at his retreating back in shock. 

 

"Just kidding!" Baekhyun called out. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @jaemjn


End file.
